Tylko w twoich ramionach 2 - poranek
by dziabara
Summary: Mógł się spodziewać wszystkiego, nawet Hipszańskiej Inkwizycji, ale Yuuri nie myślał, że poranek po pierwszym razie będzie taki... normalny. Pomijając mały kawowy armagedon oraz Viktora, który jak to Viktor, jest w najwyższej formie w kwestii romantycznego frazesowania.


Poranki w Petersburgu nieco różniły się od tych w Hasetsu - przede wszystkim ktoś wreszcie zainwestował w porządne zasłony, blokujące bystre światło słoneczne, które w Rosji w trakcie zimowych miesięcy potrafiło dawać się naprawdę we znaki. Po drugie, obszerne łóżko zdawało się nie mieć końca, szczególnie z rana, kiedy rozleniwiony człowiek chciał z niego spełznąć, lecz nie mógł, bo dopłynięcie do brzegu sprawiało trudności równie wielkie co prawdziwy rejs przez Pacyfik. Ponadto tak łatwo można było zgubić drugą osobę pośród pościeli, że para musiała sprawdzonym japońskim sposobem spać spleciona w ciasnych objęciach, kotwicząc o siebie nawzajem wszystkimi dostępnymi kończynami, żeby żaden z nich o poranku nie kończył z głową za burt... znaczy się, za materacem.

To wcale nie dlatego, że nie mogli bez siebie żyć. Co to to nie.

W tym jednak momencie Katsuki podświadomie wyczuwał, że wokół niego panuje dziwna pustka, ale nie miał siły nic z tym zrobić, ponieważ było mu zbyt wygodnie i ciepło. Komfort potęgował fakt, że ubiegłe godziny prezentowały się o wiele bardziej ruchliwie i duszno, więc cichy poranek stanowił obecnie spełnienie marzeń wtulonego nosem w poduszkę Japończyka. Przynajmniej dopóty, dopóki nad jego głową nie zabrzmiał głos o wiele bardziej przyjemny niż senne doznania.

\- Yuuri... - usłyszał łagodne wołanie. - Yuuri...?

\- Co? - wymruczał.

\- Kawa.

Mężczyzna uchylił jedną powiekę i uniósł brew, zerkając ponad poduszkę.

\- Masz? - zapytał na wpół przytomnie, choć po braku charakterystycznego zapachu powinien się wszystkiego domyślić.

\- Nie... - Viktor sprawiał wrażenie cokolwiek niepewnego. - Gdzie jest?

Katsuki zacisnął na chwilę powieki, próbując zebrać się w sobie. Matko kochana, jak bolało... O istnieniu pewnych mięśni chyba wolałby się nigdy nie wiedzieć, choć jednocześnie nie mógł nie zauważyć, że wiązałoby się to z dożywotnim trzymaniem się z Viktorem za rączki. Z sykiem obrócił się na plecy i po kilku sekundach wpatrywania się tępo w sufit postanowił wreszcie uważnie przyjrzeć się mężczyźnie. Aha. Ubrany tylko w spodenki pochylał się nad nim troskliwie niczym osobisty anioł stróż i wyglądał... Po prostu wyglądał. Może gdyby nie zbyt wczesna pora, zacząłby się niekontrolowanie jąkać, odtwarzając w mózgu przebieg minionej nocy, ale program jeszcze nie uruchomił się na tyle, by zrobić cokolwiek wymagającego nadmiernego ruchu ani tym bardziej wstydu. Zamiast tego w ciszy kontemplował półnagiego Viktora, myśląc, że tak chyba wyglądali ci cali greccy bogowie. Czy tam rosyjscy. Jeśli istnieli. A jak nie, to i tak partner byłby dobrym kandydatem, aby machnąć jakiś ładny posąg na jego podobieństwo. Bardzo ładny.

\- Viktor, macie tu w Rosji jakąś... - Z trudem szukał słowa. - ...mitologię?

Starszy z mężczyzn westchnął, zwieszając głowę. Och, no tak, słodkie i kręte ścieżki myśli Yuuriego z samego rana znów dawały o sobie znać. Wyczekiwał dnia, w którym ukochany zacznie pobudkę od półprzytomnej rozprawy na temat kwarków albo recytacji Bułhakowa w oryginale. Chociaż to ostatnie nie wydawało się wcale takie złe.

\- No, mamy słowiańską. A o co chodzi?

\- Bo wyglądasz jak... tutejsze... - Yuuri przymknął oczy. - ...bóstwo...

A potem zamilkł z otwartymi ustami, oddychając równo i głęboko. Rosjanin uśmiechnął się.

\- Mam nadzieję, że jednak nie. Nigdy nie marzyłem o tym, żeby dorobić się jeszcze trzech twarzy. - Potrząsnął delikatnie ramieniem. - Yuuri, kawa.

W końcu Katsuki ziewnął, nawiązując lepszy kontakt z rzeczywistością. Obraz Viktora nieco się wyostrzył, ujawniając piękno całej sytuacji. Dziwne. Jeszcze wczoraj umierał ze zdenerwowania, interpretując na trzydzieści sposobów kolację przy kiczowatej świeczce. Teraz jednak, zamiast odczuwać jakieś totalne zażenowanie, rozpierała go radość i ulga, że wreszcie mógł pozbyć się z rejestru połowy życiowych obaw, począwszy od standardowego strachu przed bólem, po graniczące z abstrakcją myślenie "czy go nie zawiodę?". Spojrzał w górę, skupiając wzrok na uśmiechającym się mężczyźnie, a potem przypomniał sobie ich pierwsze wyznanie. I chyba nie zawiódł, skoro wciąż widział te same łagodne, kochające, niebieskie oczy.

Aż szkoda, że druga połowa lęków, ta związana z łyżwiarstwem, już nie była tak przyjemna do pokonywania.

Japończyk przetarł zaspaną twarz ręką, decydując się uwolnić partnera od nerwowego oczekiwania na wskazówkę.

\- Przecież zawsze stoi na blacie - zauważył przytomnie i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Tylko wiesz... - Rosjanin uciekł wzrokiem w bok. - Ta z blatu trochę mi się nie udała i potrzebuję naszych... żelaznych zapasów.

Yuuri patrzył przez chwilę jak wryty, a potem zaśmiał szczerze na cały głos, budząc się już na dobre.

\- A ja naiwny myślałem... - zachichotał, ale nie dokończył. Zamiast tego wyciągnął ręce, objął pochylającego się Viktora i niespodziewanie przyciągnął do siebie, pakując mężczyznę z powrotem do łóżka. Obrócił się, po czym bezceremonialnie wtulił w leżącego na boku Rosjanina. - Wisząca szafka na prawo. Druga półka.

\- Dzięki. - Pocałował go w czoło, a potem spróbował się wyswobodzić. - Yuuri? Ale jeszcze nie umiem robić kawy telepatycznie.

\- Obawiam się, że w ogóle nie umiesz robić. Tam przecież leżało jeszcze z pół opakowania - mruknął z rozbawieniem.

\- Wypadek przy pracy.

\- Ach tak. - Japończyk przyłożył policzek do torsu ukochanego, ponownie przymykając oczy. Doskonale wiedział, że pozostała ilość napoju powinna wystarczyć na poczęstowanie całego pionu. - Paella też była wypadkiem przy pracy czy ktoś ci pomagał?

Katsuki jęknął, kiedy położony na czole palec skutecznie odepchnął go na tyle, że Viktor mógł spojrzeć na niego z przekąsem.

\- No wiesz co? Yuuri, ranisz mnie! Trochę szacunku dla tych sześciu porcji ryżu, które zmarnowa... - zaczął i przerwał. Trwał przez chwilę z otwartymi ustami, aż zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie się wysypał, przyznając do uszczuplenia światowych zapasów zboża o sześć torebek. Katsuki znów zaczął się śmiać, a Viktor zakrył oczy dłonią, milknąc pod ciężarem własnej przegranej.

Pewnie obaj nie tak wyobrażali sobie idealny poranek po pierwszym razie, ale nie znaczyło to wcale, że nie miał swojego uroku. Yuuri wciąż zacieszał, krzywiąc się okazjonalnie, gdy zbyt mocno poruszył nogami, a zawstydzony Rosjanin wpatrywał się znad ręki w zagłówek, starając z honorem znieść napad wesołości trzymanego w objęciach ukochanego. Jakoś nie uśmiechało mu się zdradzać, ile wariantów kawy zdołał przetestować specjalnie dla Yuuriego: z mlekiem, z odrobinką mleka, z mnóstwem mleka, gdzie się podziało mleko, z mlekiem sojowym, to chyba tak nie działa, z cynamonem, Boże, jakie niedobre, cukrem, kakao, śmietaną, ach, to osiemnastka do zup... I tak dalej, i tak dalej. Wszystko w różnych pomysłowych proporcjach, ale z jednym skutkiem – było do bani. Wreszcie cierpienia kawowego laika skróciła ograniczona zawartość opakowania oraz konieczność skonsultowania się z samym zainteresowanym. Mimo to Viktor z ulgą pomyślał, że lepiej się stało, że sprawa jego kucharzenia wyszła na jaw dziś niż wczoraj, bo inaczej cały nastrój romantycznego wieczoru z wszystkimi następującymi przyległościami szlag by trafił.

\- Yuuri - odezwał się, kiedy usłyszał, że szmer chichotu ucichł. - Sam przygotowałem kolację, naprawdę.

Japończyk odsunął dłoń Viktora, aby móc widzieć w całej okazałości jego rozbrajająco nadąsaną minę.

\- Dobrze wywietrzyłeś mieszkanie - zakpił lekko.

\- Rozgotowałem ryż, nie podpaliłem. Miej we mnie trochę wiary.

\- Przepraszam. Pod wieloma względami jeszcze cię nie znam. Więc? - Yuuriemu zaświeciły się oczy na możliwość bezkarnego przesłuchania partnera. - Umiesz gotować? Bo przez ten tydzień udawało ci się całkiem zgrabnie unikać tematu.

\- Pół na pół - odparł, kołysząc na boki wystawionym palcem. - Czasem coś mi nie wyjdzie. Czasem nie wyjdzie jeszcze bardziej. Wszystko to kwestia szczęścia, talentu oraz grubości patelni.

\- Czyli pan Nikiforov też ma jakieś słabości - stwierdził z zadowoleniem. - Sprzedam to jakiejś gazecie, jak w końcu zabraknie nam pieniędzy na kawę. Co, swoją drogą, może stać się całkiem szybko.

\- Ej, bo cię oddeleguję do kuchni. - Viktor wyciągnął dłoń i tym samym palcem, którym obrazowo rozdzielał stopień jakości swoich dań, dotknął nosa Katsukiego. - Ryby i prosiaczki głosu nie mają.

\- Proszę cię bardzo, oddelegowuj, ale... - rzucił butnie Yuuri i zawahał się. Po chwili delikatnego wiercenia się na łóżku i dwóch grymasach cierpienia, zawstydzony ukrył twarz w poduszce. - Obecnie chyba nie jestem w stanie nigdzie pójść - skończył wymijająco.

"Jeden do jednego." Rosjanin uśmiechnął się, kiedy role dowcipkującego i obśmiewanego się odwróciły, ale tę uwagę zatrzymał dla siebie. Miał zdecydowanie lepszy pomysł, co zrobić, aby uwolnić ukochanego od zbędnych myśli oraz uczucia dyskomfortu.

\- Przecież wiem - odpowiedział więc tylko, głaskając go po policzku.

Potem ujął twarz zaczerwienionego mężczyzny w dłonie i zbliżył się do ust, składając na nich czuły pocałunek. Właściwie od tego powinien zacząć całą pobudkę, a nie od trywialnej kawy, której zdążą w ciągu całego życia wypić jeszcze wiele hektolitrów. Ją dało się znaleźć wszędzie, a Yuuri był tylko jeden. Szczególnie taki jak teraz - nagi, rozespany, uroczo zarumieniony i szukający dłońmi dostępu do pleców ukochanego, aby móc go ciaśniej objąć. I gdyby nie to całe niedysponowanie, to Viktor z pewnością nie odmówiłby sobie większego porannego _tête-à-tête_ , jak to lubił mówić z francuska.

Rosjanin zakończył pocałunek, lecz nie podniósł się z materaca, wciąż leżąc tuż przy Yuurim, czoło przy czole, i obejmując go w pasie. Zaplątani w pościel niby łóżkowa wersja grupy Laokoona mężczyźni przypatrywali się sobie bez słowa. Leżało im się tak dobrze, że podświadomie zaczęli doszukiwać w tym jakiegoś podstępu. Obstawiali w myślach, co okaże się nieprzewidzianym czynnikiem X, który wyrwie ich ze słodkiego nicnierobienia. Makkachin? Telefon? Gość u drzwi? Może pęknięta rura w łazience, bo czemu by nie?

 _..._ buuurk _._

Ach, no tak. Oni sami.

\- A wracając do moich kuchennych rewolucji - westchnął Viktor, czując, że ściskający żołądek zaczyna mieć w sprawie romantycznego poranka coraz więcej do powiedzenia. - To wcześniej to były tylko żarty. Nie jestem typem, który wysadza mieszkanie podczas gotowania wody na herbatę. Możesz mi nie ufać, ale nawet jajecznicę potrafię zrobić, jeśli obejrzę jakąś instrukcję na Youtubie.

\- Wydaje mi się, że wczoraj zastałem kuchnię w jednym kawałku, więc... powiedzmy, że jednak ci wierzę - przystał Yuuri.

Zadowolony z porozumienia Rosjanin przysunął się i pocałował go w kącik ust.

\- Do tej pory wolałem jeść na mieście, bo nie chciało mi się z tym wszystkim babrać - kontynuował. - Ale teraz, kiedy już mam dla kogo gotować...

Katsuki zaśmiał się cicho. Naprawdę, musiał wreszcie założyć notes na te wszystkie romantycznie frazesy, które z taką łatwością wymyślał Viktor. Część pierwszą serii wydałby jeszcze w tym miesiącu.

\- Dobrze kombinujesz. GoE plus trzy - przyznał, zalotnie muskając ramię partnera.

\- A co mogę wygrać w tym konkursie?

\- Jak będziesz je zbierał w takim tempie... - Japończyk zastanowił się teatralnie, stukając palcem wskazującym w policzek. Kontynuować ewidentnie kiczowaty dialog czy nie kontynuować? - Może jakieś złoto?

Bramka numer jeden się opłaciła. Mruknął z zadowoleniem, czując, jak usta partnera przylegają do jego ramienia, a język pieści obojczyk. Wtulił się w szarą czuprynę, wdychając miły zapach ich wspólnego szamponu.

\- Czy to już jest ten moment, kiedy leżymy i rozmawiamy o bzdetach po... no wiesz? - zapytał Yuuri, gdy trzy nowe czerwone ślady pojawiły się na jego ciele. W porównaniu z całą resztą i tak stanowiła zaledwie kroplę w morzu.

\- Powiem więcej: robimy to od jakichś dziesięciu minut - zauważył, muskając wargami tors ukochanego. - Ale to nie ja zacząłem. Pytałem tylko o kawę.

\- Właśnie, kawa... - Katsuki jęknął. - Jesteśmy w patowej sytuacji. Ty pewnie wykorzystałeś limit szczęścia w gotowaniu na najbliższe pół roku, a ja nie potrafię podnieść się o własnych siłach. Chyba po prostu umrzemy tu z głodu.

Viktor nie wyglądał jednak na wstrząśniętego tą apokaliptyczną wizją. Zamiast tego po raz ostatni otarł się nosem o ciepłe ciało Japończyka i zdradził wesoło:

\- Mam lepszy pomysł.

Kiedy wreszcie oswobodził się z objęć oraz anakondowych splotów pościeli, wstał i, opierając się kolanem o materac, wsunął ręce pod plecy oraz kolana Yuuriego. Zanim ten zdążył się zorientować, co znaczyła nowa poza i czy przypadkiem nie miała ona stanowić wstępu do czegoś większego, na co przecież nie mógł przystać, bo tu i ówdzie go bolało, ale gdyby mógł, to on owszem, bardzo chciał... W każdym razie pogrążony w galopujących wyobrażeniach mężczyzna nie spostrzegł, w czym rzecz, dopóki nie zaalarmowało go radosne "no to hop!", gdy Rosjanin podźwignął ich wspólnie z łóżka. Wtedy Katsuki krzyknął i złapał partnera za szyję, ciasno do niego przywierając.

\- Vi-Viktor! - oburzył się, ale adresat zawołania tylko się roześmiał, ruszając ze swoim słodkim balastem w stronę drzwi. Zdany na jego łaskę i niełaskę mógł sobie co najwyżej "Viktorować" wedle uznania.

\- Cicho, świnko wyborowa. Przecież ćwiczyliśmy już podnoszenia - odpowiedział, naciskając łokciem klamkę i wychodząc z sypialni. - Dziś stanę się twoimi nogami.

Yuuri wciąż nie wyglądał na przekonanego co do koncepcji tego handlu. I w ogóle średnio wyglądał, bo był nagi, tak jak go sam Bóg stworzył, a Viktor Nikiforov wyciągnął z łóżka. Oczywiście nie, żeby Rosjaninowi w jakikolwiek sposób to przeszkadzało, jednak sam zainteresowany nie zamierzał bezkarnie epatować swoim ciałem w biały dzień.

\- Najpierw idź do łazienki! - ponaglił Katsuki, próbując jednocześnie skulić się w sobie i nie poruszać. Fizyka bezradnie pokręciła na tę prośbę głową. - Do łazienki!

Mężczyzna mruknął z zawodem, ale ponieważ Yuuri był dziś nie w formie, niepisana zasada mówiła, że wszystkie jego polecenia musiały zostać spełnione. Para powolnym krokiem dotarła do toalety, a łokieć kolejny raz posłużył do otworzenia drzwi. Gdy tylko Viktor postawił stopy na chłodnych płytkach, trzymany w objęciach Katsuki klepnął go w ramię, prosząc o postawienie na ziemię. Przystał na to trochę niechętnie, ale zaraz się rozpogodził, widząc ukochanego w pełnej, nieosłoniętej pościelą krasie. Wpadające w brązowe oczy niesforne kosmyki, niewinny rumieniec, nieco skulone, poznaczone przez pocałunki ramiona, wciągnięty brzuch, nieśmiało zakryta... Zaśmiał się, kiedy Yuuri, czując na sobie pożądliwe, schodzące coraz niżej spojrzenie, położył mu dłoń na podbródku i stanowczym ruchem kazał odwrócić głowę w stronę sufitu. Cały on. Mimo to nie mógł się powstrzymać, żeby się nie zbliżyć i nie musnąć talii ukochanego. Pragnął go przytulić jeszcze choć na krótką chwilę, ale wtedy Japończyk z grymasem lekkiego niezadowolenia zwinnie przemknął za partnera, po czym stanowczym ruchem rąk wyprosił go z łazienki.

\- Yuuri, przecież bym cię umył! - wyjaśnił, lecz odpowiedział mu wymowny klik zamykanego zamka.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś mył mnie tam, gdzie myślę, że chcesz to zrobić - usłyszał w zamian. - Poradzę sobie. I przynieś mi jakieś ciuchy.

Viktor kręcił się przez chwilę pod drzwiami łazienki, dla odmiany samemu wcielając się w rolę "Yuurującego" tęsknie adoratora, ale gdy do rozmowy włączył się jedynie szum puszczonej z baterii wody, musiał dać za wygraną. Przy akompaniamencie pomruków poszedł z powrotem do sypialni, gdzie zaczął kompletować poranną kreację dla swojego wymagającego ukochanego. Sięgnął po okulary, z komody wybrał bokserki i spodnie, a po chwili namysłu z innej szafki wyciągnął jeszcze jasną, luźną koszulkę. Zadowolony z wyboru wrócił pod toaletę z naręczem ubrań.

Choć prysznic już umilkł, jeszcze chwilę zajęło, aż kolejne pstryknięcie oznajmiło ponowne otwarcie łazienki dla zwiedzających. Zaraz potem drzwi nieco się uchyliły.

\- Siostro, bielizna - oznajmił Katsuki z całkowitą powagą.

Viktor westchnął i zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem. Dobrze, że Yuuriemu wrócił dobry humor, ale bał się, że to on skończy niebawem na ostrym dyżurze z niewydolnością serca, jeśli dalej będą się tak ze sobą droczyć.

\- Proszę, bielizna - powtórzył jednak radośnie, wcielając się w rolę i wsunął we framugę odpowiednią część garderoby. Japończyk przyjął podarek, milknąc na chwilę, aby założyć na siebie ubranie. Potem do Rosjanina zaczęły spływać kolejne przetykane pauzami polecenia.

\- Koszulka.

\- Koszulka.

\- Okulary.

\- Okulary.

\- Klucz nasadowy numer pięć.

\- Klu... co? - Podający spodnie Viktor nie zrozumiał, a zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy z toalety nieco bardziej wychynęła dłoń i złapała go za nadgarstek. Potem drzwi otworzyły się na oścież i został gwałtownie wciągnięty do środka.

Zdołał zrobić trzy solidne kroki, zanim ręka go puściła, a on sam zatrzymał się we wnętrzu łazienki, tuż przed Katsukim. Rosjanin jęknął z zachwytu. Zarumieniony Yuuri w swojej słodkiej wersji okularnika stał na środku pomieszczenia, trzymając się za szyję. Jasna koszulka kontrastowała z czerwonymi znakami, widocznymi dzięki szerokiemu wycięciu, a czarne bokserki subtelnie podkreślały kształtne, umięśnione nogi. Prezentował się jak wcielenie porannego seksapilu.

\- Strasznie, prawda? - westchnął, pocierając ślady na ramieniu. - Jakby zaatakowało mnie stado komarów. Mila na mój widok chyba zapłakałaby się na śmierć ze śmiechu, a Yurio by nas wydziedziczył albo obłożył klątwą. Albo oba naraz. Kolejne z długiej listy powodów, dla których lepiej żebym nie pokazywał się ludziom na oczy.

Viktor nie podzielał tej opinii, a właściwie zgadzał się tylko w ostatnim punkcie, tym traktującym o niepokazywaniu się innym. Tylko że jego pobudki były o wiele, wiele bardziej egoistyczne...

\- Cudowny. - Zbliżył się jeszcze o odrobinę i dotknął jednej z malinek na szyi. - Jak to dobrze, że to ja jestem twoim trenerem. Wspaniałomyślnie dam ci dziś wychodne.

\- Spróbowałbyś nie dać. - Przez twarz Yuuriego przemknął grymas zawodu. Jeszcze raz rzucił okiem w lustro. - A tak w ogóle miałem spytać... To nie moje rzeczy, wiesz o tym?

Viktor zrobił niewinną minę, choć w jego głowie roztaczała się już piękna, idylliczna wizja. "Wiem. Zawsze chciałem zobaczyć cię w swoich ubraniach. A najbardziej w samej koszuli." pomyślał. "Ale chyba umarłbym z nadmiaru szczęścia, gdybyś pokazał mi się w niej tuż po naszym pierwszym razie."

\- Jakoś tak mi się sięgnęło - zdradził tylko na głos, uśmiechając się w charakterystyczny sposób. Tę rozkosz postanowił odłożyć na inną sposobność. - Nie sprecyzowałeś, czyje ubrania mam przynieść.

\- Cóż, w każdym razie są wygodne. - Katsuki zawahał się, ale w końcu zrobił krok i pocałował ukochanego w policzek. Rosjanin mruknął, przyjmując pochwałę z wdzięcznością. - Dzięki. Ale ze spodniami chwilowo dam sobie spokój.

\- Wiesz, że płakać nie będę - odpowiedział radośnie, a potem wyciągnął zachęcająco ręce. - A czy miałbyś coś przeciwko temu, żebym cię jeszcze ponosił?

Mężczyzna od razu się wycofał i zamachał dłońmi, próbując skutecznie odgrodzić się od ukochanego. No tak. Baza reakcji nieśmiałego Yuuriego została zaktualizowana.

\- Nie-nie-nie, pójdę sam. W końcu muszę to... rozchodzić - zakończył niemrawo. Viktor nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.

\- Szkoda - westchnął teatralnie. - A taką miałem ochotę jeszcze potrenować noszenie pana młodego do ślubu.

\- Viktor! - jęknął Katsuki, czerwieniąc się w tempie ekspresowym.

\- Tak, mój Yuuri? - zaśmiał się, a potem zrobił kilka kroków do przodu, aż nie zagonił cofającego się partnera pod szklane drzwi prysznica. Spoglądał na niego z uwielbieniem. - Czy wiesz, że od dziś brzmi to jeszcze lepiej? Mój Yuuri... Cały mój...

Wyciągnął zachłannie ręce, a potem... a potem przygarnął do siebie ukochanego, wtulając jego głowę w swoje ramię. Poruszył delikatnie ciałem, jakby próbował ukołysać wystraszone dziecko, i zachichotał. W pierwszej chwili Katsuki spanikował, obawiając się o dalszy rozwój łazienkowych wypadków, ale szybko zrozumiał, że Viktor tylko żartował. Rozluźnił się.

\- To jak? Czy istnieje jakiś inny powód, dla którego nie lubisz, jak trzymam cię na rękach? - zapytał Rosjanin, chwytając mężczyznę w pasie jedną dłonią, a drugą przeczesując czarne włosy.

\- Bo ja... jestem facetem - mruknął niewyraźnie Yuuri. - Jestem ciężki.

\- Jesteś - przytaknął, na co od razu rozbrzmiał jęk zawodu. Warto było zrobił pauzę tylko dlatego, aby poczuć, jak zabawnie Katsuki pociera czołem o jego pierś. - Ale to miły ciężar. I nie ma absolutnie żadnego wpływu na to, że bardzo chcę cię nosić.

\- Napra...? - Yuuri umilkł nagle, jakby ugryzł się w język, po czym westchnął ciężko. Ciepły oddech połaskotał Rosjanina w pierś. - Znaczy, przepraszam, to wszystko przez stare przyzwyczajenia. Przecież sam dobrze wiem, że naprawdę. Gdybyś nie chciał, to byś tego nie robił, a poza tym... Poza tym ja też chciałbym cię tak trzymać. Już zawsze.

Jednym zdaniem Viktor został spacyfikowany dokumentalnie. Dobrze, że trzymał Katsukiego blisko przy sobie, inaczej zobaczyłby, jak piękny rumieniec wykwitł na rosyjskim licu. Mimo to Yuuri i tak zgadł, co działo się z ukochanym, bo czuł policzkiem, jak jego puls przyspiesza, a serce mocniej uderza o klatkę piersiową.

\- Ale dziś nie mogę ci na to pozwolić, dobrze? - powiedział, głaskając roztkliwionego mężczyznę po plecach. - Tylko dziś. Naprawdę, nie wszystko jest ze mną w porządku... Nie pracuje jak należy i... Matko, jak głupio mi o tym mówić!

\- Spokojnie, rozumiem. - Odsunął od siebie Yuuriego, pochwycił jego dłoń i ucałował serdecznie. - Przepraszam, że wyduszam z ciebie te słodkie wymówki. Mam nadzieję, że wcześniej nic ci nie zrobiłem?

Katsuki pokręcił głową, na co Viktor odetchnął z ulgą i objął go w pasie.

\- Daj spokój, nie zachorowałem obłożnie - uspokoił Yuuri. - Po prostu... poczekaj.

\- Dobrze.

Umilkli, trzymając się w objęciach, i zaczęli nasłuchiwać odgłosów budzącej się rzeczywistości. Gdzieś tam, w oddali, po mieszkaniu cicho buszował Makkachin. Uspokojony przez robiącego kawę Viktora psiak oczekiwał na swój przydział porannego spaceru. Obecnie znajdował się jednak na etapie wnikliwego zastanawiania się, dlaczego obiecany spacer wciąż jeszcze nie nadszedł. Rozpoczął nawet poszukiwania swoich pańciów, którzy zaginęli mu na czas nocy, po raz pierwszy nie dopuszczając czworonożnego kompana do sypialni. Po okrążeniu łóżka oraz sprawdzeniu kuchni skierował swe łapy do łazienki, gdzie wetknął łeb w otwarte drzwi i zaszczekał triumfalnie, odnajdując swoje migdalące się zguby. Viktor spojrzał za siebie i zaśmiał się, czując jak uczniak przyłapany na gorącym uczynku.

Yuuri również się uśmiechnął, po czym przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

\- No wiesz, może nie tak dosłownie "czekaj" - zwrócił uwagę partnerowi. Potem chwycił go za nadgarstki i delikatnym ruchem ściągnął ręce ze swoich pleców. - Jak tak stoimy, to robi się zimno.

Zanim Viktor zdążył cokolwiek zaproponować, Yuuri zacmokał na Makkachina, po czym powolnym krokiem wyszedł z toalety, ciągnąc za sobą pochód złożony z półnagiego mężczyzny oraz zadowolonego pudla.

\- Chcesz wrócić do łóżka? - zapytał Rosjanin. Było mu doskonale wszystko jedno, gdzie się przeniosą, byleby mógł tam pójść.

\- Teraz, jak już mnie wyciągnąłeś, przebrałeś i rozczuliłeś? - Yuuri zatrzymał się i po płynnym półobrocie pocałował ukochanego w policzek. - Nie miałbym serca. Chodź, zrobimy wreszcie to nieszczęsne śniadanie.

\- Jesteśmy uratowani - zauważył radośnie Viktor, pozwalając, aby Katsuki wprowadził ich trio do kuchni.

Japończyk krótkim westchnięciem skwitował zawalony czarnym osadem zlew oraz agonalnie przechylone kubki, na których partner testował swój szał twórczy. W duchu podziękował jednak, że chaos ograniczył się wyłącznie do tej części przestrzeni. Postanowił zignorować niewielki bałagan i ruszył w stronę wiadomej szafki z żelaznymi zapasami czarnego napoju bogów.

\- Tobie też zrobić? – zapytał zapobiegawczo Yuuri. - Wiem, że raczej rzadko pijesz, bo nie masz problemów ze wstawaniem...

\- Chcę. Twoją zawsze chcę – wszedł mu w słowo Viktor, robiąc jeszcze bardziej rozanieloną minę. O ile w ogóle się dało. Katsuki skwitował to ironicznym uśmiechem.

\- Ty się nie ciesz, tylko siadaj i nagrywaj telefonem to, co robię. Będziesz miał swój filmik z parzenia kawy, jeden do jednego - powiedział, a potem chrząknął, jakby się wahając. - Żebyś przy następnym razie zrobił mi pobudkę jak należy.

Rozanielony obietnicą "przyszłego razu" mężczyzna skinął głową, a potem chwycił pozostawioną komórkę i zajął miejsce przy stole, dokładnie naprzeciwko kuchennego blatu oraz odwróconego Yuuriego. Pogłaskał po łbie przycupniętego obok jego nogi Makkachina, dzieląc się z psem swoim dobrym humorem. Zresztą, humorem... Ten dzień zrobił historię jak żaden inny.

Z zadowoleniem obserwował, jak Japończyk wspina się na palce, aby sięgnąć po nowe opakowanie kawy. Mięśnie pośladków napięły się, a nieco zbyt luźna koszulka Viktora uniosła, odsłaniając fragment jasnych pleców. Rosjanin oparł głowę na jednej ręce i uśmiechnął, czując się jak widz, który dostał miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie na długo oczekiwane przedstawienie. A nawet lepiej, bo to konkretne widowisko było przeznaczone tylko i wyłącznie dla niego. Z rosnącą ciekawością przypatrywał się, jak Yuuri w niewymuszony sposób eksponował swoje tyły i lekko poruszał biodrami, przestępując z nogi na nogę, żeby odnaleźć cel w najdalszych odmętach szafki. Viktor zapragnął wsunąć dłoń pod ubranie kochanka, a ustami przywrzeć do tej kusząco gładkiej skóry, żeby pozostawić na niej kolejny ślad miłości, chociaż jednocześnie za żadne skarby nie chciał ominąć nawet sekundy porannego spektaklu. Chwile niespełnionego pożądania też miały swój urok.

Yuuri odłożył cudem odnalezioną puszkę z kawą i chwycił elektryczny czajnik, by podstawić go pod kran. Kiedy nalewał wodę, zaczął kiwać nieznacznie głową, jakby urozmaicał sobie czynność nuceniem piosenki, słyszalnej tylko w jego wyobraźni.

\- Dlaczego się nie odzywasz? - Nagle przerwał występ i obejrzał się za siebie. - Aż mi głupio.

\- Po prostu myślałem o tym, jak wielkim jestem szczęściarzem - odpowiedział Viktor, wyostrzając podgląd nagrania na twarz odwróconego w jego stronę ukochanego. Udało mu się uchwycić, jak unosi jedną brew i uroczo uśmiecha.

\- Raczej mistrzem romantycznych banałów. Kolejne trzy punkty. - Wspaniałomyślnie przyznał Katsuki, wracając do parzenia kawy.

Nastawił wodę, a potem jeszcze raz wyciągnął dłoń w stronę wiszących szafek, tym razem po czyste kubki - dla siebie z zabawną matrioszką, a dla Viktora czerwony w solidne, białe grochy. Kawałek nagich pleców znów ukazał się oczom Rosjanina i zniknął niczym senne marzenie, gdy Katsuki odstawił naczynia na blat. Przypominało to trochę balet, pełny lekkich podskoków i łagodnych ruchów rąk. Ach, więc starał się rzucić czar... Podstępna, mała świnka. Przecież nie mógł go uwieść.

Bardziej się po prostu nie dało.

Mężczyzna ustawił nad szklanym imbrykiem lejek, w który włożył bibułkowy filtr, a potem sypnął do wnętrza solidną porcję zmielonej kawy, mającą wystarczyć na pobudkę dla ich obu. Kliknięcie oznajmiło, że woda się zagotowała, więc Yuuri płynnym ruchem sięgnął prawą dłonią po czajnik, palcami lewej nie przestając ugładzać niesfornego sączka. Viktor nie wiedział już, na czym ma skupić uwagę: czy na maestrię, z jaką ukochany zajmował się dwiema czynnościami naraz, czy na emanujący z całego jego ciała spokój. Przypomniał sobie, jak te ręce, które teraz muskały imbryk, z równym zaangażowaniem dotykały niedawno i jego. Drgnął, czując znajomą sensację w podbrzuszu. O nie, nie tym razem. Jeszcze mieli wiele dni przed sobą na tego typu fantazje.

Z troską domowego baristy Japończyk zataczał łagodne okręgi nad lejkiem, zalewając wrzątkiem przygotowaną na filtrze kawę. Czarny napar spływał leniwą strużką do przeźroczystego imbryka, a gorzki aromat zaczął roznosić się po kuchni, przyjemnie drażniąc nosy i pobudzając żołądki. Katsuki pochylił się, by odczytać na podziałce ilość przygotowanej kawy, jeszcze raz wystawiając na ciężką próbę skupienie Viktora rozdzielone między pokazem dziejącym się na blacie a wypiętym kokieteryjnie ciałem. Wreszcie mężczyzna poszedł na cudowny kompromis i kiedy kamera filmowała ruchy rąk, on sam skierował wzrok na zupełnie przeciwległe rejony ciała ukochanego, śledząc nieznaczne ruchy pośladków.

\- Viktor... - zaczął przeciągle Yuuri, a mężczyzna o mało co nie wypuścił komórki z rąk.

\- T-tak? - Wyprostował się jak na komendę, starając ukryć zdenerwowanie związane z nie do końca moralnym zachowaniem, jakie właśnie uskuteczniał.

\- No wiesz... Kanapki. Albo coś - poinstruował zwięźle Japończyk. Potem jakby tknięty przeczuciem wyprostował się i spojrzał czujnie na partnera. - Chyba dasz radę zorganizować cokolwiek do jedzenia bez użycia palnika?

\- Jasne, już się robi - przytaknął, dziękując w duchu, że chodziło o coś niewinnego. Potem zreflektował się nieco bardziej. - Znaczy, nawet nie muszę. Specjalnie na dziś kupiłem francuskie rogaliki. Czytałem, że to najlepsza rzecz jeśli chodzi o śniadania do łóżka - oznajmił z głębokim zadowoleniem, wystawiając do góry palec wskazujący.

\- Chciałeś mi zaserwować kawę z rogalikami? Viktor, jesteś niemożliwy - westchnął Katsuki, odstawiając czajnik na miejsce. Zaśmiał się niekontrolowanie, kiedy wyobraził sobie partnera wmaszerowywującego do sypialni z tacą w dłoniach oraz różą w zębach. - Chyba odetnę ci dostęp do kablówki.

Rosjanin również się uśmiechnął i po odłożeniu komórki ruszył, by pomóc w śniadaniowych przygotowaniach. Makkachin oparł łeb na łapach, przyglądając się, jak pańcio-Viktor objął od tyłu pańcia-Yuuriego, na co ten pogłaskał po pieszczotliwie po głowie. Pudel mlasnął językiem; szczerze cieszył się, że doczekał się takiej zgodnej rodzinki. I podwójnej dawki spacerów w pakiecie. Kiedy już nadejdą.

Viktor oderwał się wreszcie od tulenia i sięgnął do chlebaka, żeby wyjąć stamtąd przygotowane dzień wcześniej rogaliki. W tym samym czasie lejek wraz z filtrem zakończył swoją poranną przygodę w zlewie, a kawa z imbryka została sprawnie przelana przed Katsukiego do przygotowanych kubków. Dwie blade smużki pary zaczęły unosić się obok siebie, łącząc i rozmywając w kuchennym niebycie. Yuuri przetarł jeszcze blat, czyszcząc go z przypadkowych ciemnych kropel oraz okruszków przełożonego na talerz pieczywa, a potem złapał kubki i poszedł do czekającego przy stole mężczyzny.

Postawił naczynie z kawą przed Viktorem, a sam przyklęknął na krześle, podpierając się o nie jednym kolanem. Chwycił swój kubek pewniej w dłonie, wsuwając palce jednej z nich w ucho. Grzejąc ręce o porcelanową powierzchnię, spojrzał pytająco na ukochanego, który zamiast zająć się pałaszowaniem rogalików oraz kawy, przyglądał się jak urzeczony Yuuriemu.

\- Co znowu? Poplamiłem się? - zapytał, zerkając na jasną koszulkę, ale kiedy nic nie zauważył, uniósł wzrok i napotkał kręcącego głową Rosjanina.

\- Nie, nic - odparł, upijając łyk napoju, po czym mruknął z zadowoleniem. Dobra kawa i widok ukochanego we własnej kuchni wydawał mu się spełnieniem wszelkich marzeń, jakie tylko mógł kiedykolwiek mieć. - Po prostu cię kocham.

Yuuri zamrugał, zdziwiony łatwością wyznania. Myślał, że nocna rozmowa nie zapadła Viktorowi aż tak mocno w pamięć, więc zupełnie nie spodziewał się, że tak szybko znów usłyszy z jego ust te słowa. Opanował chwilę wzruszenia i, uśmiechając się, odłożył kubek na stół. Pragnął, żeby to zdanie również stało się ich rutyną, jak pocałunki na dzień dobry czy czytanie na dobranoc. Jak wspólnie parzona kawa poprzedzająca wspólny spacer z Makkachinem oraz wspólny trening.

\- Ja też cię kocham - odpowiedział radośnie, po czym rozłożył ręce. Wiedział, że za chwilę unoszący się z krzesła Viktor w nie wpadnie.

I marzył, żeby nadchodzące dni zawsze pełne były frazesów, czułych gestów i jazdy na lodzie.


End file.
